¿Qué pasó anoche?
by Piltra76
Summary: ¿Que puede pasar si se juntan Alex, Dave y J.J?


**CAPITULO 1 **

Siempre que había algún caso en dónde se veían implicados niños, al equipo le resultaba difícil. Esta vez un psicópata secuestraba niños de no más de siete años y los vestía como niñas, haciéndoles fotos que luego subía a Internet. A los pocos días los liberaba y secuestraba a otros.

J.J. se acordaba de Henry, que ya tenía 5 años y se estremecía al pensar que algo así pudiera pasarle. Aunque su relación con Will no era muy buena, ambos habían acordado por el bien de su hijo ser más o menos cordiales y Will se quedaba con Henry cuando J.J. tenía que salir fuera por algún caso y pasaba varios días fuera.

Alex hacía poco que se había incorporado al BAU y todavía se le hacía más difícil que al resto de del equipo cuando había niños de por medio. El caso había terminado con la detención del SUDES, y ahora el equipo tenía la noche para descansar antes de volver al DC.

Reid, Morgan, Hotch y Rossi se quedaron en el hotel viendo un partido de baseball. Las chicas, sin embargo querían evadirse un poco y salieron a tomar una copa después de que todos cenaron juntos.

Alex se había integrado rápidamente en el grupo y como J.J. era la única chica que salía a campo se llevaba muy bien con ella y solían compartir habitación en los hoteles.

J.J. le había contado su divorcio de Will y cómo se sentía después de que Emily hubiese dejado el BAU. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no conociera a Emily porque García también la echaba de menos.

Por su parte, Alex le había contado que ella conocía a Strauss de su tiempo de cadete en el FBI, cuando la Jefa del BAU era profesora. Su relación no había sido muy buena porque Strauss pensaba que Alex podía ofrecer más de que ella realmente daba.

El reencuentro con su antigua profesora no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus nuevos compañeros, que pensaban que había algo que ambas ocultaban pues ninguna dijo que ya se conocían, pero como buenos perfiladores sabían que algo había detrás de las formas frías cuando ambas mujeres coincidían.

J.J. había estado tentada de preguntarle si había algo más, pero nunca lo hacía porque aunque se llevaban bien, hacía poco tiempo que se conocían.

- Ufff!¿Llegas a acostumbrarte?, preguntó Alex mirando su copa.

- Los casos con niños son los mas complicados. Nunca te acostumbras. Intentas no pensar en ellos, pero están ahí, son como una losa.

- Para ti serán todavía mas difíciles, ¿no? ¿Henry que tiene ya, cinco años?

- Dentro de dos semanas los hace. Sólo de pensar que algo así le pudiera pasar...ufff...no se como reaccionaria, la verdad... Con todo lo que vemos a diario en este trabajo, con toda la maldad con la que se comporta en ocasiones el ser humano...- J.J. se estremeció pensando en Henry.

Alex le tomó la mano con suavidad, acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

- No pienses en ello, Jennifer. El estará bien, su padre y tu lo queréis y os preocupáis por él. Y lo protegéis, procuráis que esté a salvo.

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de J.J.  
>- Jarau...<br>- Soy Dave. El partido es muy aburrido. ¿Dónde estáis?  
>- ¡Hola Dave! Estamos en el bar del hotel. ¿Bajas con nosotras? - Ok. En un minuto estoy allí.<br>J.J. colgó con una sonrisa en la boca.  
>- Es Rossi, que dice que se viene a tomar una copa con nosotras porque el partido es aburrido. – Dijo J.J. con una sonrisa.<p>

- Supongo que los Yankies irán perdiendo, dijo Alex, riendo también. - Seguro que si, confirmó J.J. mientras veía a Rossi acercarse a ellas con la cara de resignación.

- Con que el partido es aburrido, ¿eh?, David, preguntó Alex al veterano perfilador, a la vez que este se sentaba entre las dos agentes.

- O es que los Cubs le están dando una paliza a los Yankies? Preguntó J.J. a la vez que levantaba su copa hacia su compañero.

- Muy graciosas que estáis las dos, ¿o será la bebida?, preguntó Rossi riendo, mientras le hacía señas al camarero para que le pusiera lo mismo que a las chicas.

- Venga Dave...No te enfades. Se que Derek se pone muy pesado cuando los Cubs van ganando, y sobretodo si es a los Yankies...J.J. no podía parar de reír a costa del pobre David.

. Pesado es poco, comentó Rossi con un gesto entre una sonrisa contenida y un poco de enfado. ¡Si yo te contara cómo se pone cuando juegan los Cubs la final!

- ¡Con lo serio que parece! No pensaba que le gustara tanto el baseball, comentó Alex mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Alex siempre había pensado que Morgan era muy reservado y que sólo hacía chistes y se mostraba más abierto con García, con quien parecía tener una relación especial.

**CAPITULO 2 **

- Ahora que ya se han reído de mi, señoritas, ¿de qué estaban hablando antes de mi llegada y convertirme en el blanco de sus bromas?, dijo Rossi ante la risa de sus dos compañeras.

- Le preguntaba a J.J. cómo podía acostumbrarse a los casos en los que las víctimas son los niños. Me dan nauseas sólo de pensarlo, y no soy una persona que no haya visto de todo en casi 20 años en el FBI.  
>- Nunca te acostumbras. Mejor dicho, nunca debes acostumbrarte, sentenció Rossi mirando su vaso. En el momento en el que un caso no te llega, no te toca la fibra, haya niños o no, es el momento de parar, de dejarlo.<p>

- ¿Es lo que te pasó a ti, David? – preguntó Alex.

En un primer momento no contestó. La miró con un poco de melancolía en los ojos. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y atusando la perilla le contestó.

- Yo soy perro viejo, Alex. Cuando hace diez años decidí parar estaba cansado de tanta maldad. Ya casi no me afectaban los casos. Tuve miedo de convertirme en uno de los SUDES a los que perseguía. Decidí parar antes de llegar a ese punto, antes de perder la perspectiva. Por eso me fui. Ya se que puedes pensar que me dediqué a escribir sobre lo mismo, pero consideré que el escribir era una forma de exorcizar los demonios que tenía dentro. Y tuve éxito. Esto último lo dijo con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Y, ¿por qué volviste?, preguntó J.J, que aunque llevaba tiempo trabajando con Rossi, pocas veces tenía la posibilidad de hablar con él fuera del trabajo.

- Eres joven aún. No creo que me entiendas si te digo que mi trabajo en el FBI es como una droga. Me desenganche una temporada, pero volví a caer. Al cabo de diez años lo necesitaba, necesitaba volver. Necesitaba demostrarme que no me había equivocado cuando me fui un tiempo. Cuando Gideon se fue vi la oportunidad de volver.

La voz de Rossi era suave, cansada, aunque con fuerza y convicción en sus palabras.

- Bueno, señoritas, ya está bien de intentar hacerme un perfil. Yo fui quien escribió los libros con los que estudiaban en la Academia, dijo Rossi esbozando una sonrisa y pidiendo otra ronda de bebidas.

De repente, sonrió al tocarse el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Mirad lo que hemos confiscado esta noche cuando volvíamos al hotel, dijo Rossi, mostrándole a las dos agentes un porro.

- ¡Pero Rossi! ¡Que somos agentes federales!

- A mi no me miréis, dijo Rossi riendo. Cuando volvíamos nos encontramos con dos chavales que iban a fumárselo y a Hotch y a Morgan se les ocurrió dales una lección. Sacamos las placas y Reid empezó a soltar su discurso sobre el uso de las drogas. Los pobres casi se lo hacen encima cuando se vieron rodeados por cuatro agentes del FBI. Soltaron los porros y les dejamos salir corriendo.

- ¿Los?, dijo Alex, intentando no reír muy alto por la historia que les había contado el perfilador.

- Llevaban dos. El otro se lo quedó Morgan para fumárselo con García. Hotch no fuma desde que dejó la universidad y Reid...es Reid, así que este me lo quedé yo. Pensaba disfrutarlo esta noche, pero he pensado en no ser egoísta. ¿Os apetece?

J.J. y Alex miraron a David y se miraron entre ellas sonriendo.

- No se, desde que aprobé el examen para entrar en el FBI no me he fumado un porro...

- ¡Venga J.J.! Por los viejos tiempos. Yo de vez en cuando me fumo uno cuando se que no va a haber los controles anuales. Alex trató de animar a J.J.

- Yo también me fumo alguno después de pasar los controles médicos y con este trabajo de mierda que tenemos la verdad es que a veces lo necesito.

- Vamos a cerrar - dijo el camarero.  
>- Venga, subamos a mi habitación, dijo Rossi con una pícara sonrisa.<br>- Está bien. Por los viejos tiempos...  
>Los tres se subieron en el ascensor e iban sonriendo, pensando que de vez en cuando hay que ser algo traviesos.<p>

- Cuidado con hacer ruido chicas, que Hotch está en la habitación de al lado, y Morgan y Reid en la de enfrente.

Las dos agentes ahogaron una risa ante el comentario del veterano perfilador. Parecían tres adolescentes escondiéndose del profesor.

Ya en la habitación los tres agentes se sentaron en la mesa de la entrada y se sirvieron otra copa. - Ufff...¡Qué calor!

- Esos son los nervios ante la posibilidad de ser descubierta haciendo algo prohibido, J.J., dijo Dave riéndose.

- Dave... ¡No me perfiles que nos conocemos! ¡Enciende ya el porro! - exclamó J.J. entre risas.

**CAPITULO 3 **

Al día siguiente, en el avión que les traía de vuelta a D.C. Rossi estaba dormitando en su asiento, y Hotch se le acercó.

- ¿Qué te pasa David? ¿No has dormido bien?

- Ufff... No se si he dormido o no. No me acuerdo de casi nada. Mustió Rossi sin abrir los ojos.

- Al final te fumaste el porro solo, ¿eh?, dijo Hotch entre risas.

- No exactamente solo, Aarón... Hotch se quedó mirando a su compañero con cara de sigue contando, pero David parecía que no estaba muy por la labor de seguir hablando.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?¿Conociste a alguna chica y la invitaste a subir con tus encantos de escritor italiano?

- ¿Una chica? No... Rossi seguía esquivo en sus respuestas, pero Hotch no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

- Dave...Tenemos 3 horas hasta que lleguemos a D.C., así que o empiezas a hablar o no voy a dejarte tranquilo en todo el vuelo.

Rossi no se había movido de su sitio y tampoco había abierto los ojos, que se protegía con sus gafas oscuras.

- Hotch... ahora no, por favor. Ve a molestar a las chicas, dijo con cara de póker.

- Venga, David... Las chicas están durmiendo y parecen cansadas también, dijo Hotch mirando a Alex y a J.J. Hotch volvió a mirar a las chicas y a Rossi.

- ¿No habréis...?, dijo Hotch mirando al veterano perfilador.

- Uff... De verdad Aarón, no se qué pasó anoche. No me acuerdo. Bajé a tomar unas copas con las chicas cuando los Yankies iban perdiendo. Les conté la historia de cómo conseguimos los porros y subimos a mi habitación para fumar...y ya no me acuerdo de nada.

Hotch miraba a Rossi y al sitio donde Alex y J.J. descansaban.

- Deja de mirar así, Aarón... advirtió Rossi. Me he despertado esta mañana en la cama deshecha y desnudo, susurró Rossi.

Ahora la cara de Hotch era de sorpresa total, y no dejaba de mirar a Rossi, que parecía que se había espabilado y lo miraba.

- ¿Desnudo?¿Y Alex y J.J.?¿Y no te acuerdas de nada?

-De lo último que me acuerdo es de empezar a fumar en la cama, y hablar de tonterías. Quiero recordar que la conversación subió de tono, pero ¡Maldita sea!¡Estoy en blanco!¡Todo está borroso!

Mientras que Rossi y Hotch hablaban, Alex y J.J. no les quitaban ojo, escondidas detrás de sus gafas de sol. Habían decido tomarle el pelo al veterano perfilador. Realmente se había quedado dormido enseguida debido al efecto del alcohol y el porro. Lo desnudaron y lo metieron en la cama.

Alex se levantó de su asiento, guiñándole un ojo a J.J.

- Empieza el juego.

Alex se acercó a donde estaban los dos hombres, y cuando llegó a la altura del veterano agente, le guiñó un ojo y le tocó suavemente en los hombros. J.J. hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reírse al ver la cara de los dos agentes cuando Alex se les acercó. Cuando la morena salió del baño repitió la misma operación, añadiendo un roce de manos con J.J. que no pasó desapercibido a los dos hombres.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? Preguntó un estupefacto Hotch.

- ¡Joder Aarón! Yo tampoco lo se. ¡Maldita sea!  
>En sus asientos, Alex y J.J. estaban riéndose de los gestos de desesperación de Rossi, que no paraba de maldecir para sus adentros. - Ahora me toca a mi. J.J. se levantó y se acercó a los hombres. Se acercó a Rossi y dándole un beso en la mejilla le susurro algo al oído. Rossi se puso tenso en cuanto la agente rubia se le acercó a decirle algo. Hotch se quedó mirando la escena sin ser capaz de moverse ni dejar de mirar a Rossi.<p>

- A ver Dave, piensa...¡¿con las dos?! ¡¿Y no te acuerdas?!

- Aarón, por favor... Rossi estaba blanco y no era capaz de articular palabra.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho J.J. para que te pongas tan tenso?

- Qqque... Rossi solo era capaz de balbucear.

- ¡Rossi!

- Emm... qué anoche fue su mejor noche en mucho tiempo...¡y no me puedo acordar!

La cara de Hotch era un poema y miraba a Rossi y a Alex. Cuando J.J. salió del baño, se acercó de nuevo a Rossi, que casi sale huyendo cuando la vió. No sabía donde meterse.

- Dave...cariño...¿ahora te pones tímido? Susurró J.J., aunque lo suficientemente alto para que Hotch la oyera, a un Rossi que había perdido el color de su cara.

Cuando J.J. se sentó le contó a Alex lo que le había dicho a Rossi, y la morena tuvo que contener un ataque de risa.

- De esto ni una palabra a García, que iría corriendo a contárselo a Morgan y éste a Hotch, dijo J.J. a Alex, riendo y mirando a los dos hombres que no sabían a dónde mirar.


End file.
